Conventional method and apparatus for producing green tires are disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1 identified below.
More particularly, in FIGS. 1 and 5 of Patent Document 1, there is disclosed an apparatus provided with: a transfer means including a flexible endless tape capable of running in its longitudinal direction for transferring a rubber strip toward a former rotatable about its center axis, and turned back multiple times vertically in the midcourse to form festoons, as well as a guide roller for turning back the endless tape and thereby separating the rubber strip from the endless tape at a transfer terminal end of the endless tape; a small diameter pressing roller for urging and press-fitting the rubber strip separated from the endless tape and passed through air and brought into contact with the outer surface of the former, at the contact position of the rubber strip; and a traverser for moving at least the pressing roller and the guide roller along the outer surface of the former, thereby winding the rubber strip multiple times around the former while being shifted in a width direction.
Furthermore, in FIG. 7 of Patent Document 1, there is disclosed an apparatus provided with: a transfer means including a flexible endless tape capable of running in its longitudinal direction for transferring a rubber strip toward a former rotatable about its center axis, and turned back multiple times vertically in the midcourse to form festoons, as well as a guide roller for turning back the endless tape at a transfer terminal end of the endless tape; a swivel means for causing a swivel movement of the transfer terminal end portion of the endless tape to approach the former, urging the guide roller against the former, and thereby separating the rubber strip from the endless tape and transferring it to the former; and a traverser for moving at least the guide roller along the outer surface of the former, thereby winding the rubber strip multiple times around the former while being shifted in a width direction.                Patent Document 1: JP 2000-246812A        